


Seas The Day

by PersonalSpin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/pseuds/PersonalSpin
Summary: Overwatch beach episode, written for the Summer Gift Exchange on the McHanzo Discord!





	Seas The Day

The mission to the Italian beaches north of Rimini in the height of summer seems too perfectly timed to be coincidental. Winston blinks from behind his spectacles at the variety of knowing, grinning faces in the briefing room. He seems genuinely confused when Hana asks seriously if this is all just a ploy to get a holiday on company time and starts to splutter that of course it isn't, this is a serious mission, why would they--

Hanzo snorts and leans back against the wall. He's not going on the mission and beaches were never his choice for holidays. Lying in the sun being idle is more to Genji's taste and predictably his brother is vibrating with jealousy. He's directing most of it at McCree, who is one of the lucky ones going, and he takes Genji's barbs with the same good-nature he takes everything. His eyes wrinkle charmingly at the corners as he quips back at Genji, his smiling mouth pursed around a cigarillo.

Hanzo keeps an eye on the pair of them anyway, in case the mood turns sour, and not so he can watch McCree laugh. Genji must say something particularly petulant because McCree snorts inelegantly and turns to Hanzo with a raised eyebrow, inviting him to share in the joke. Hanzo looks away before he can do something inexcusable like smile back.

Winston folds under the pressure and allows, if the mission is wrapped up quickly and is a success, the others can go to the beach as well. Hana and Genji whoop in celebration and high-five across the table. Winston rubs his face with a look of exasperation and Ana pats him on the shoulder, though her sympathy doesn't seem to extend very far as she looks just as keen to go to the beach.

Even Hanzo can agree that the fledgling Overwatch has been working hard, sending out agents on missions every other day and collecting valuable intel they either pass on to the authorities or follow up on themselves. Last month they had kept Talon from stealing from an archeological site in Ilios -- the weather had been idyllic, the ocean a deep blue and the sky somehow bluer, with only a warm breeze to shepherd the solitary white cloud across the horizon. Nobody had been happy to get back on the transport to Gibraltar, which was experiencing an unseasonal amount of rain that summer.

As they all filter out of the briefing room, Hanzo watches Jesse rub at his jaw and make a thoughtful noise. "Gonna have to shave if I'm going undercover. Been a while since I went clean shaven for an op." He catches Hanzo staring and smirks at him. "What'd ya think, Shimada? Will I still be cute without my beard?"

Hanzo freezes, his mind going perfectly blank as he struggles to find a response. Thankfully, Genji is right behind McCree and snorts loudly, jabbing at him with a sharp elbow. "So long as you do not try a soul patch again. I've suffered that once already, McCree, do not inflict it on me again."

Jesse presses a hand over his heart in mock injury. "Hey now, that's just mean. I didn't say a thing to you 'bout yer terrible choices when we were younger. And I made that soul patch work!"

Genji obviously doesn't agree as he gives McCree a rude gesture before he disappears around the corner to complain to his Master about this injustice, no doubt. McCree mutters something that sounds uncomplimentary of Genji's parentage -- Hanzo wants to get offended on his own behalf but he is too preoccupied thinking of younger McCree with a soul patch. It's slightly annoying that even in his imagination, Jesse is still unwaveringly attractive.

Without meaning to, they have fallen into step with each other. McCree bumps shoulders with Hanzo, pulling him out of his own thoughts with a grin. "Next time you see me, I'll be Jay the lifeguard. He's very good at his job, real vigilant and concerned with safety, but he always makes time to flirt with the cute tourists."

"Remember why you are out there, McCree," Hanzo says stiffly. "Whatever the location or the weather, we are there to do a job and to see that it is completed."

"Yer right, of course," Jesse says. Hanzo cuts a quick glance his way, suspicious that he would concede the point so quickly, and Jesse meets his eye with a smirk. "Guess I'll just have to save all the flirtin' 'til you get there."

Hanzo trips over his own feet. Jesse laughs and keeps walking, only looking back to give him a ridiculous wink that leaves Hanzo staring at his retreating back with his mouth agape. He’s hot from his collar to his hairline in what he's sure is a fiery blush.

Hanzo needs a moment to simply recover, pressing his hands into his cheeks like he can physically push the blush back down. A hand touches his shoulder suddenly and Hanzo almost jumps. It shouldn’t be possible to sneak up on him but McCree has this ability to make him think and feel strange things -- if Hanzo was still in the clan, he would have killed McCree for it. Now all Hanzo can do is curse the cowboy and his confusing flirtations.

"You know," Ana says once Hanzo's heart has resettled in his chest and he's turned to face her. Her single eye is lit up with mischief, and Hanzo cannot tell if it is directed at himself or Jesse. Both, probably. "I have some photographs, from the old days of Overwatch. I cannot say for sure but there might be one or two with Jesse and his regrettable choices in facial hair. Would you like to see them?"

Hanzo tries to keep his face as neutral as he can, though he's sure the rising blush gives him away regardless. "Yes. Please."

***

The week it takes for them to wrap up the mission is interminable. Hanzo does not spend the entire time waiting for word from Winston but he is unusually antsy, moving from the shooting range to the cliffs surrounding the Watchpoint as though searching for whatever can calm his mind. He's unlikely to find it in either place -- Hanzo has a suspicion that who he's looking for is in Italy, playing the part of a lifeguard, and probably hasn’t spared Hanzo a single thought.

Hanzo doesn't know which is worse, that McCree might be serious and that he is 'saving his flirting' for Hanzo to get there, which is too ridiculous a notion to make Hanzo's heart stutter and squeeze like it does. Or that Hanzo hopes he is.

He has no right to hope, yet Hanzo still finds himself under a stomach-twisting mix of anxiety and anticipation as he steps out of the Orca and into the scorching Mediterranean sunshine. It's only mid-morning but the difference from the air-conditioned transport is enough to make Hanzo break out in a light sweat. He feels ill-prepared even for the sunshine, and the knots in his stomach only tighten.

Ana greets them at the tiny, half-abandoned airport wearing a large straw hat. "Do you have the supplies we need?" she asks, lips pursing as she tries to hold back a grin.

"Gotcha covered, 할머니!" Hana says, holding up her tote bag full of sunscreen, beach towels and an assortment of inflatables. Ana looks at the 'supplies’ over the top of her large sunglasses and waves them all into a rented car. Hanzo ends up squeezed in the back between Hana and Genji, who thankfully is wearing a t-shirt to keep his armour from becoming blisteringly hot in the sun. Reinhardt squeezes into the front of the tiny car with Ana, who slides into the driver's seat.

The drive to the town of Bellaria-Igea Marina is half an hour through pretty countryside with the sea a glittering field in the distance, winking at them behind the terracotta roofs of the small towns they pass through. Hana and Genji press their faces to the windows like children, exclaiming in delight. Hanzo hides his smile behind his hand, the knots in his stomach unwinding a little -- perhaps this holiday will be good for him too.

They park the car and walk to the hotel, a small, family-run establishment only a short distance from the beach in a quiet side street. The owner's dogs sniff at Genji while they check in, though Genji and Hana stay in the hotel only long enough to claim a bed and throw their luggage into the corner of their shared room. They run for the beach like they’re afraid it will evaporate without them, and Ana clicks her tongue but lets them go.

Hanzo, who is lucky enough to get his own room, takes his time unpacking his suitcase and sweeping the room for bugs. It's a holdover from his years on the run, a habit more than any real suspicion that the room has been bugged. He doesn't even feel relief when the room comes up clean -- without something to occupy him, the prospect of joining the others at the beach looms large.

He's stalling by trying to decide what to change into for the beach when Ana knocks on the door before peeking in. "Hanzo, you are still here?" Hanzo hums distractedly and Ana steps into the room. "I would have thought you would be as eager as the others."

"I do intend to go to the beach," Hanzo says finally. "It is not as if it's going to disappear."

Ana gives him a long look over the top of her sunglasses. "It is not the beach I am talking about," she says archly. Hanzo turns away to stare at the clothes he's laid out on the bed. He does want to see McCree, he's spent the entire week wanting to see him, but his knotted-up insides feel as though they are pulling him in opposite directions. He's Shimada Hanzo, he’s faced worse than a single flirtatious cowboy, but nothing he's done has prepared him for Jesse McCree.

Hanzo still has one of the photographs she shared with him of Jesse in his youth -- his facial hair had indeed been regrettable but he'd been smiling and happy, surrounded by people only half of whom Hanzo recognised. It was a different McCree to the one he knew, the one McCree worked so hard to portray to the world. He was young, and a little awkward, and Hanzo hadn't been able to stop looking at the photograph.

Ana had smiled and handed it to him. When he'd tried to refuse, she'd placed it in his hand with a sudden seriousness that had silenced him. "He deserves someone who looks at him like the way you do," she'd said. Hanzo hadn't known how to respond to that cryptic comment so had only nodded. Ana had smiled and gone back to packing for the mission, which included many more sun hats than her usual load-out.

"I am... unsure," Hanzo starts. "This is not something I have experience with and I do not... I don't want to ruin things before they have a chance to truly start."

Ana makes a thoughtful noise and Hanzo turns back to her. Her expression has softened as she looks at him with a smile that could almost be called fond. "You know, Jesse has not stopped talking about you since we arrived here." Ana waves her hand at the sudden panicked look on Hanzo's face. "Not that he has mentioned you by name, that would be careless when we have assumed identities for the mission. But he has talked at length about a man he works with, whom he has been developing feelings for and who might like him back, and how he can't wait to take him out to dinner because he's the most handsome man he’s has ever laid eyes on. Jay is prone to exaggeration, I’ve found, but Jesse is always honest at least."

Hanzo snorts at the ridiculous name, though something warms in his chest to know that Jesse had been talking about him while he was supposed to be working. "Why do you assume it was me Jesse was speaking of? There are many handsome men in Overwatch."

Ana quirks an eyebrow at him. "Because only one of those men has shoulders 'to die for'," she says, utilising air-quotes, as though Hanzo has any doubts that those are anything but Jesse's words. "And to spare your ears, I will not repeat what else Jesse has said while drunk but only because I was not supposed to hear it. I think he forgets that I may only have one eye but I have two working ears." She gentles again, lowering her hands as she regards him with her single eye. "There is only one way to ruin whatever the two of you have right now and that's to keep the poor man waiting."

"OK, OK." Hanzo turns back to his clothes, his sudden courage immediately butting up against his indecision. "I -- what should I wear?"

Ana mutters something that might be a curse before grabbing some clothes from the bed and shoving them at Hanzo. "These will do. Jesse will not mind, not when you see what he has been wearing all week."

Hanzo hurries into the ensuite before he can test Ana's patience any further. For as hastily as Ana had chosen them, the muscle tank is a good choice; it accentuates his shoulders, and even the thought that Jesse  _ likes _ them has Hanzo growing hot and taking a moment to fuss with his hair. While Hanzo busies himself getting pretty the bathroom, Reinhardt had apparently gone looking for Ana, and Hanzo returns to his room to find the big German being helped with his sunscreen.

"Ah, Hanzo!" Reinhardt greets him loudly from where he sits on the bed before looking over his shoulder at Ana, who is standing behind him and rubbing sunscreen into the hard to reach spots on his back. "A good choice,  _ schatzi,  _ McCree will enjoy a chance to ogle his shoulders."

"Thank you," Ana says before stepping back and scrutinising her job. Apparently satisfied, she pats Reinhardt on the shoulder. "You're covered up, get out there."

"Yes, let’s go," Hanzo says, grabbing his sunglasses from the bed. His heart thumps painfully in his chest but he grits his teeth, determined. Ana takes in his stiff jaw with her single piercing eye and walks over to loop her arm in his, supporting and trapping him both.

"You will be fine,  _ habibi _ ," Ana says with a great deal of certainty Hanzo does not share. "If it you make you feel better, I will buy you a  _ granita _ from the bar on the way. I am fond of the  _ amarena  _ though Reinhardt prefers  _ menta." _

Ana converses with Hanzo all the way to the bar, which is a little more than a small shopfront facing on to the beach that sells ice-cream and coffee. She gets him the  _ granita _ as promised, and the bright taste of  _ limone  _ is a brilliant counterpoint to the sunshine and cool enough to keep it from feeling oppressive.

Ana doesn’t relinquish her hold of him until the pavement gives way to sand and rows upon rows of beach chairs and umbrellas. The members of Overwatch have rented a number of them, Ana tells him, though at the moment only Roadhog and Amélie can be seen using them. Both of them are reclined in a chair with a paperback in hand -- Roadhog grunts in greeting while Amélie narrows her eyes at Hanzo, taking him in with a calculating gaze before returning to her book. Hanzo suspects this is also McCree's doing.

Down by the water, Hanzo can see a large sand sculpture of either an omnic or some sort of fort -- either way, Brigitte and Jamison are clearly having fun. "Where are the others?" Ana asks as Reinhardt sprawls out on a chair nearby and almost immediately begins snoring. 

Amélie looks up from her book, lowering her sunglasses. "They are returning now."

Sombra and Hana appear with a pair of large inflatable donuts tucked under their arms. "Look who's all dressed up! You got somewhere to be,  _ Oji-san? _ " Hana asks Hanzo, her eyes glittering as she takes him in.

Hanzo refuses to blush, giving her a flat look instead. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't, Shimada," Sombra shoots back. She makes herself comfortable on the same beach chair as Amélie, who wrinkles her her nose as her cold wetsuit brushes her leg but otherwise accepts it without complaint. "Your verdict, Amélie?"

"The cowboy will not be able to take his eyes off of him," Amélie intones.

Hanzo almost despairs -- apparently all of his coworkers know about him and McCree, and a not insignificant part of him wants to retreat to his room and hide. He's sorely tempted, since Jesse is apparently nowhere to be found. Hanzo does spot Genji, however, waving at him before pointing towards the lifeguard's stand.

Hanzo nods a quick thanks and hurries towards it while trying not to look like he is running away from his colleagues, though he does walk faster when Hana's shouts a suggestion to invite Jesse 'to the gun show'.

Hanzo doesn't see Jesse immediately, making his heart thump and his stomach twist. A blond man spots him and calls out, jumping down from the stand, and Hanzo eyes him warily before the recognition hits. Jesse didn't just shave for the mission, although his stubble is growing in and his sideburns are already long and unruly. He's also bottle blond, and the shock must show on Hanzo's face because McCree takes off his straw hat and runs a hand through his new hair self-consciously.

"I know," he says with a crooked grin. "It's quite a look. Shoulda been here earlier, Genji about laughed himself sick at the sight'a me."

"No," Hanzo says quickly. Jesse blinks in surprise and he hurries to add, "it looks good. Different but good."

"You don't gotta flatter me, darlin'."

Hanzo smirks, and he can feel himself finally relax. This was all he wanted. "I would never. You are still pretty."

Jesse starts to blush underneath his tan. The other lifeguards at the stand finally notice them and call out to Jesse in raucous Italian, which he replies to just as emphatically. They laugh at him and leave them be, and McCree jams his hat back on his head. "Damn hooligans," he huffs.

"What are they saying?" Hanzo asks, curious what could have flustered Jesse.

Jesse scratches at the back of his neck. "They, uh, wanted to know if the gorgeous man I’m talking to is the same one I've been talking about all week. Might'a mentioned you once or twice to 'em."

"Once or twice," Hanzo deadpans and Jesse blushes deeper. Hanzo holds out his hand. "Would you like to walk along the beach with me? And perhaps you can tell me some of the things you have been saying about me."

Jesse takes his hand with a smile. "Be glad to, sugar."

  
  



End file.
